Beyond Magic
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: The tragic night on that Halloween night, Harry's twin Sister died, and was effected by the magics of the blood wards, the creation of a horcrux, and the bond of a twin. Edit: First Chapter Rewritten, it is longer and reads over all better. I personally like it better.
1. Start

Hello everyone. I have redone this chapter, because I felt that it did not read as well as before. I hope you enjoy it.

Working on this plot bunny for now, I'm still working on my other fics, but honestly i just am not as interested in them, and they are hard to write without that spark.

So, for now, until I get some inspiration, I give you my first Harry Potter/Beyond 2 Souls crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

Thought/Rose speaking

Magical items

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

It was cold that night, as it was every night for the young boy in the cupboard. It wasn't because of his sheet for a blanket, but something else that Harry just could never appropriately explain.

She has always been with him, protecting him from the monsters. The Monsters were like her, angry, lonely, and cold. But she tried to help him with things, and like him, was afraid of the monsters. He couldn't see her most of the time, a reflection was normally needed. When she could be seen, she was a mass of black lines, almost like string. She had red eyes and a mouth, everything else was that string that glowed a haunted black.

To this boy, he felt that everything in this world was against him except for her. and sometimes even then...

He pondered this as he laid in his bed, tossing and turning. He shut his eyes tightly to try and stop thinking about it, but he couldn't stop the memories of being thrown against the ceiling by the monsters, only to be beaten for it by his uncle.

His name was Harry Potter. And he was being attacked by monsters almost every night now. He felt Rose, the one that was always with him, warn him of the monsters. He opened eyes wide open and breathing hard in fear as the clutter around him started moving ever so slightly.

"Nothing's going to happen. They are not going to come for us." He whispered to himself, trying with all his might to deny what was about to happen. What he knew was about to happen. Then he heard, well, more like felt, his constant companion make a noise.

"I know Rose. I know." He said to himself. Harry gulped as the dust on the ground started to float around him, and he could see the outline of Rose and the monsters. She was getting out of the way of the monsters before they could hurt her as well. For a brief moment before he knew it would begin, he thought about Rose.

He couldn't remember a day without her, and wondered if she would be free from him if he just died.

Then the little things around the room started to float into the air, and he made an almost silent wispier.

"The monsters…" He hid under his sheet, and curled into a defensive ball. It never worked.

They were worse than his uncle, at least he never hit him without a reason. These things had no reason, that's why they were monsters. Screaming and calling for help only made things worse, it gave Uncle Vernon a reason to hit him.

He felt a pencil stab through both of his cheeks, stabbing into his bed. He couldn't help but give a muffled scream at that, and bit down on the pencil, snapping it in three.

He held in his screams as he got scratched up and grabbed, floating in the air as they tried to play tug-of-war with his left arm and right leg. He couldn't see them, and he didn't have to. He knew they were there. He managed to spit out the pencil, and clenched his jaw, feeling his left leg suddenly being pulled as well.

Harry made one single thought, Help...

He felt though the connection with Rose something snap, utter rage boiling over. He saw Rose's form appear, black and full of rage, screaming silently. The Monsters started bursting into bright white sparks, and Harry was dropped immediately by the Monsters.

Harry stared at his cut up arms, face, and legs, and looked up in the air in Rose's general direction. He tried to ask Rose a question, but the two holes in his mouth made it painful to speak.

But he had to know.

"Rose? Did you get rid of the Monsters?" He dared ask, feeling hope for the first time that he could remember. He felt Rose's response, he felt the confidence, the satisfaction, and shared in the feelings a little. He couldn't help but smile, even though it hurt painfully to do so. He noticed the blood coming from out of his mouth, and from his newly pierced cheeks.

"Thank you." He said letting go of the fear he had for a moment, opening crying in relief to the point of almost sobbing, as he felt warmth, and an itch everywhere at the same time, and then he noticed on his scratches and bruises, and they started to fade away.

"Rose? Did you just…" He felt her respond, making him thank her again, he was healed.

He cried him self to sleep, thanking Rose the whole time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

An eleven year old Harry James Potter was simpily deprived.

That much was obvious to everyone, but at the same time, with all the odd things happening to around him, no one could blame the Dursleys for trying to keep him from doing anything strange.

One thing that was for sure, he scared bullies. He commonly said that his imaginary friend, Rose, has dealt with worse. Whenever someone tried to bully him, something strange would happen. They would feel cold, or they would suddenly lose grip of whatever they were holding. Sometimes they would just walk away and forget how they got there. Once a child had to go to the hospital for just suddenly collapsing.

Most people believed that that child fainted from the heat, it was a pretty hot day. But the Dursleys knew better, and were terrified of the idea of being anything but neutral to the boy.

Be too kind, and he would be cautious. And when he was cautious, things would happen. Be abusive, and "Rose" would show them the error of their ways, as a frying pan once cracked Vernon over the head after attempting to beat the boy. He wisely decided to leave Harry alone from then on.

Harry was not mean or rude, but had no friends. Partly because of himself, partly because of Rose, but mostly because of Dudley, and the Dursleys in general.

The Dursleys made sure that he never went out of the house, for any reason other than school. Going so far as to pick him up and drop him off every day, no exception. He always questioned what was going on, and never got a straight answer.

Then one summer's day, he got that answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry Potter was enjoying his breakfast with the Duerslys. That is, if sitting in complete silence while his Uncle talked about meetings. He was a busy man, being the director of his own company. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, occasionally mentioning an article to Aunt Petunia, who was reading a magazine religiously. Dudley was stuffing his face, making a mess over his Smeltings Uniform. How he got accepted into an acadamy Harry didn't know, but could guess.

Harry got whacked across the shin with the brat's Smeltings stick, and Rose had had enough and made Dudley drop it. Dudley stopped bugging Harry for the time being. Then the sound of the mail hatch opening came around, and Vernon spoke up. "Dudley, get the mail." He ordered, turning the pages of the newspaper to get to an article that was continuing from the front page.

"Make Harry do it." Dudley whined, picking up his Smeltings stick, and getting back to his pile of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Harry, get the mail." Vernon said with a sigh, knowing that the chances of something happening were relativity high. He would not want to ruin Dudley's fine moment, being accepted into Smeltings.

"Rose? Can you get the mail please?" Harry asked nicely. Vernon scowled, this was excatly what he hoped would not happen. He stuck his head deeper into the newspaper, trying to utterly ignore what that thing was doing. He noticed that Petunia suddenly had dishes to do and he nodded in satisfaction, better that she ignored what was happening. Dudley just turned on the TV, also trying to ignore what Rose was doing.

_At least he had enough sense to ignore the freakishness that surrounded him._ Harry thought dryly. The mail floated to Harry, who plucked it out of the air, and he sorted it out real quick.

Bill, Bill, junk mail...what's this? He saw a letter addressed to Harry J. Potter. Something that NEVER happened before. But that was not the strangest part, it was old looking and had green cursive ink that was used to write the address. He noticed the wax seal and the fact that the letter was specifying the cupboard under the stairs.

Something no one knew about. He made a thought towards Rose, so that he can deal with the letter in a moment.

Please bring this to my room Rose, we'll look at it later. Rose gave Harry her version of a shrug, taking the letter from Harry's hands, but hesitated.

_Go ahead Rose, they are keeping their heads in the sand._ At that, she took the letter towards the cupboard, and Harry gave the all clear to his relatives.

"Alright, here you go Uncle Vernon." Harry said with humor, but in reality he was anything but humored. He wanted to go and see what was in that letter, NOW. Not later.

"Right. Thank you." Vernon said somewhat stiffly, taking the letters and sorting though them. Dudley came back to finish his meal, and Petunia finished washing the frying pan for the third time.

Harry finished his breakfast, and went to the cupboard, and silently closed the door. He turned around, and he nearly jumped back. The letter was right in front of his face. He snached it out of the air before Rose could move it out of his reach, and spoke sarcastically to the open air.

"Thanks Rose." He opened the letter, noticing the wax seal and the small writing on the letter addressed to him, specifying the cupboard under the stairs.

"What's up with this?" Harry asked out loud.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry…Owl? Books? Uniform? Toad? Who would want a Toad for a pet?" he turned the two pages over to look on the back, and shook his head.

"Rose, can you help me out here?" Harry relaxed, he was about to see a vision.

Suddenly, he felt that he was gone, and in another room. There were three people, an old man in silly robes with a long white beard, an old women in dark robes, and a middle aged women in robes. They did things with a wand, they were in an old building, they did MAGIC. Real magic, not any of this stage magician business.

"Rose?" Harry said after breathing deeply. "Go get an Owl, I'm going to write a letter."

-0-0-0-

Tell me what you think, I am rewriting the next chapter as well.


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 2, Acceptance.

Disclaimer: (looks down my sweatpants.) nope, can't pass myself as JK Rowling.

I don't own Beyond 2 souls.

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-

Harry took out a piece of paper from his school's notebook, and a pen. Harry looked at the paper for a moment, and sighed.

"Alright...Magic. Magic." He muttered.

"I accept..." Harry's voice trailed off, as he put the pen to the paper, but stopped before he could write anything.

"Bugger." He muttered. The Durselys have to agree to this.

He took the Letter, and got up when he heard a very feminine scream, and he swore he heard 'Mum!'.

"ROSE! STOP IT!" Harry yelled, coming out of the room, and seeing the sight before him.

A large brown owl with white eyes was flying around the room, and Dudley screaming.

"Rose!" Harry said more firmly, and the Owl landed on the ground next to him.

"Your letter came?" Petunia asked, with hope in her eyes. Harry was surprised, and it clearly showed, because when he opened his mouth to speak Uncle Vernon interrupted him.

"Normally we would never allow it, but if it means that you can learn to control that bloody ghost then so be it!" Vernon said venomously.

"So I can go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking suspicious. Both his Aunt and Uncle nodded their heads, and Dudley looked confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Harry is going to a special school to learn how to deal with his special friend." Petunia said gently.

"Thank god, about bloody time." He said, moving past Harry to the bathroom.

He had to change his shorts going off the smell.

"You will be taking the Knight Bus." Petunia said, looking directly at Harry.

"You will go shopping for school supplies with your Uncle." She said with a tone of finality.

Vernon looked displeased, but said nothing.

"Alright." Harry said, looking a bit awkward. "I'll write Hogwart's back and let them know I accept." No one said anything as he picked up Rose, now an Owl, and took her to his room. He closed the door, and his heart beat picked up.

"It's real." He said, the Dursely's would never pull a prank like this. They simply did not have the imagination. He wrote a quick acceptance letter, looked it over a few times, and looked at the owl.

"Ok…how do we do this…" He muttered, then looked at the letter. He had no envelope.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, kicking the wall once.

Then the Owl started hooting a little, as the Letter floated in the air, rolling in on itself like a scroll, and was tied together with the twine on the owl's right leg.

"Huh. Alright…" He just stared at the Owl, as it stared at Harry. Then looked at the cupboard door, and back to Harry. Then it gave a little hoot.

"Oh! Right, sorry about that." Harry said, realizing what the owl wanted. He opened the door, allowing it to fly into the living room, flying by Dudley's head, then up the chimney.

Harry felt Rose say something, and Harry smiled. "It's ok Rose, were finally are going to meet people like us. People just like you and me." Rose replied her anticipation of it, as Harry started talking about how fun it would be to met people like himself and Rose.

The rest of the day went by without issue, with Harry went to sleep that night, dreaming about using magic, and finally being able to defend himself from the Monsters so that Rose didn't have to work alone.

"You'll see Rose, together those monster's will never bother us again." Harry said, finally falling asleep, as Rose just kept quiet as she destroyed the occasional Entity approaching Harry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you liked it!


	3. Cooking and the Knight Bus

Chapter 3: Cooking and the Knight Bus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter.

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry woke up early in the morning to do the standard morning routine, make breakfast for the Durselys.

When he got out however, he was surprised to find Aunt Petunia was already half way done, and it was already looking better then the best breakfast that Harry's ever cooked.

"How..." Harry started to ask. "Practice." Petunia answered, cracking an egg and mixing it expertly in the pan without scratching the pan.

"When..." Harry started to ask once more. "I had to cook for a loving husband well before you came here." She said, adding a pinch of salt to the upper left corner of the egg that was cooking, then quickly and...elegantly?...mixing the salt into the raw egg while it was cooking, scrambling it.

"Why..." Harry had his question answered immediately. "Your Uncle Vernon is about to have the oddest day of his life so far, a better then usual start will help..."

After about ten minutes of watching her cook, and Harry learning one or two tricks just by watching, Petunia spoke.

"You can finish the rest. I'm going to go talk to Vernon, we will be down in...thirty minutes. I did all the hard work, just cook everything that is not crossed out on this list." She said, handling it over.

He looked it over, and blinked his eyes at the list, he had maybe four things to cook, he never counted proper toast as something that needed to be cooked, and he would do that at the last minute anyway, simply so the toast can still be warm.

As Petunia walked up the stairs, Harry felt Rose say something.

"I know Rose, This made our morning easier then usual." Harry said, working on the Bacon, while rose worked on the Sausage.

After thirty minutes, everything was ready. Rose was every chef's dream, an assistant that knew everything you did, and knew exactly what you were thinking.

So long as you were aware of the cooking going around you, and occasionally taste the food, the food would turn out just as good as if you made it yourself.

Which for harry, was pretty damn good, but apparently not perfect. Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia's breakfast with a hint of jealousy, and Rose spoke, lifting her plates a little.

"No Rose, we can't piss them off right now." Harry said, he felt Rose speak as the Plates went to the table and the food was served.

"Riiiigggghhttt...you totally were just going to set up the table." Harry muttered to himself. He felt something whack the back of his head, and looked around to see what it was.

A grain of granola.

"Alright Rose, I get it. You would NEVER do that" He said sarcastically, picking up the piece of granola and tossing it away with the rest of the rubbish.

A little bit after breakfast was served, Uncle Vernon came down the stairs looking unusually pleased with himself, like as if he somehow got promoted to director of that Drill company again.

Then he saw the breakfast, and his smile somehow got even wider.

"Petunia cooked?" He asked, a little drool coming out before he caught it with a napkin.

"Yes dear, I cooked most of breakfast." Petunia said, hugging Vernon from behind. Harry couldn't help but smile, this was the happiest he has ever see the two.

Then Dudley came down the stairs and said that he didn't want anything that was cooked. Little bastard.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dudley got put on Vernon's knee and was threatened to be spanked for the first time ever. He very quickly shut up, and ate the breakfast his mother cooked.

Normally he would have cried, but the last time he cried when he didn't get his way Rose froze the tears while they were on his cheek.

He very quickly learned to not cry about not getting his way around Harry.

Uncle Vernon went out the door, smiling. He greeted the neighbors, and over all looked more alive then he did in years.

Aunt Petunia came outside, and so did Harry. Dudley stayed inside.

They all got into the car, and drove to an abandoned neighborhood nearby, which was set to be destroyed to build a shopping mall, construction started in a week.

"Alright, now that on one will see us..."

"Normal folk can't see it." Petunia said.

"Yes dear, I know that, but they would still see us getting on the bus, wouldn't that look like we just vanished?"

"Yes, I suppose that's how it looked for me. Remember, you have to be holding the boy's hand in order for you to see it." Petunia said a little nervously.

"It's alright honey, I got this." He said, patting the wrapped package.

"Right." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

Vernon got out of the car, as did Harry. And Aunt Petunia drove back home.

"Alright, stick out your thumb and give me you hand." Uncle Vernon demanded, unwrapping the package to reveal a shotgun, which he started to load.

"Yes Uncle." Harry said.

"And tell Rose to go keep an eye out for those Monsters, I don't want anything to bother us that doesn't have two feet." Rose replied, and Harry spoke up.

"She heard you, and is ready to help us out whenever." Harry said, sticking his thumb out and grabbing Uncle Vernon's arm.

-0-0-0-0-

AN: The first book clearly say's that he is the Director of the Drill Company. End AN


	4. A Ride, A Broken wand, and Tulips

Chapter 4: A Ride, A Broken wand, and Tulips.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

And nothing happened.

"Well boy, call the bus." Vernon said, now annoyed.

"Hold on a second..." Harry said, then concentrated, thinking.

Rose...help me.

Rose floated over to Harry, and spoke to harry.

Go ahead, just don't pull too much...we don't want to blow up something again. I'll think about the Knight Bus...

Rose then proceeded to pull out some of Harry's magic, something that felt wrong to him.

With a BANG a large blue, actually purple at second glance, triple Decker bus popped into view, scaring the crap out of Vernon who shot his shotgun on accident.

"Let's get on. NOW!" Vernon said, looking around to make sure no one was there.

Harry stumbled in, keeping a hold of Vernon.

"Oh? Another muggle family? Keep a hold of you're kid, or you won't see a thing." Vernon said nothing as he passed the fare to the bus driver, and took a seat.

"Where ya heading?" The Bus driver asked.

"To wherever your lot sells school supplies." Vernon replied.

"Ah! So Diagon Alley it is, Magic side. Name's Stan by the way..."

Vernon sighed, and spoke, mostly to himself. "Now for a nice, calm peaceful rid-" Then the bus moved.

0-0-0-0-0

They stumbled out of the Bus, and it sped off quite literally.

"Never again." Vernon said, as Harry let go of his arm.

"Agreed." Harry replied.

"Let's get this over with. You got your shopping list?" Vernon asked.

"Yes…give me a second." Harry said, taking out the list.

"What a stupid lot. Just look at their clothes."

"Careful Uncle, these guys might have people like Rose." Harry warned, and that shut Vernon up. Shotgun or not, he did not want to think of what it would be like dealing with hundreds of beings like Rose.

"What's first on the list?" Vernon asked.

"The Uniform." Harry said.

"And where can we get that?" Vernon asked.

"Ahhh...makes no mention on the letter."

"Bloody hell. Alright..." He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"It should be obvious when you look at what they are selling. Let's look around." He said, granted quite annoyed.

After a but of wandering, they found something promising...or not.

"It's a junk shop." Harry said, staring at the front door.

"It's your ticket to school." Vernon replied, going in.

"Great." Harry muttered. "I'm going to get laughed at by everyone." he said, walking in.

After about an hour of browsing the shopping inside, Vernon came out smirking, and Harry with his head down in shame.

"I got you almost everything at such a low cost too." Vernon said, with everything inside of an expanded truck that would randomly change colors, and the name on the trunk would change every five seconds to something like "That Fucker."

Harry had already decided he was not using the wand Vernon had bought for him, it was snapped in half and was taped together.

"I still need a Pet." Harry said, hoping to turn this around.

"Alright. Hey, shop keep You got any pets?"

"Nothing alive." he said.

"Sold." Vernon said, smirking.

"Alright, here is a bird. It's hot glued to the perch." The Shop keep said, picking up a cage with a clearly dead bird inside.

"Uncle, I think my teachers wouldn't like me having that." Harry interjected.

"They do prefer living pets." The shop keep said neutrally.

"Fine, let's go get you a pet." Vernon said, walking out of the store.

They eventually found a store called Magical Menagerie, and Vernon asked one question to the shop keep with a singed eyebrow.

"What is the cheapest pet you have here?"

"Right now this." The Shop keep said, holding the cage of a red and orange rabbit.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A fire breathing rabbit that always tries to burn the color green." Said the green eyed shop keep.

"Some idiot failed a transfiguring a lit candle into a rabbit and the thing somehow managed to breed with the local transforming rabbit population. Careful, it can light itself on fire, and can transform into a pointed hat that lights on fire."

Vernon looked at the rabbit, then at Harry's green eyes.

"Sold." He said.

Harry felt Rose speak, and Harry swallowed.

"Ahh...Uncle? Rose want's a pet also." That made Vernon pause.

"Alright, do you have another?" Vernon asked.

"Good heavens no, I sold most of them a while ago."

"Alright, what's the next cheapest thing you got?"

"We have a slug..." Vernon shook his head.

"No, it has to be something that won't die easily." Vernon said.

"Ok, we have some Rocks..."

"Gah, a hippies pet. Next." Vernon said, as the shop keep put down the transforming mini golem before Vernon could see it.

"Something that can fly might be a good idea." Harry whispered.

"You got anything that can fly that's cheep?" Vernon asked, not wanting to think about the cost.

"We have a lot of owls..." The Store keep drifted off, then realized something.

Vernon sighed, but a Snow white owl flew down, landing on Harry's shoulder, then looked around confused, but stayed there.

"Well, I see this lady wants to go with you. Alright, I'll knock the price down since she came to you."

They bartered, and they got the supplies needed to take care of the two pets, and left.

-0-0-0-0-

AN: The Candle rabbits were in the Harry Potter Game: First Year. The transfiguring rabbits are in the book.


	5. Enter the Train

Chapter 5 Enter the Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry sighed and Uncle Vernon snapped at him.

"Oh shut up and help me get though here." Vernon said.

"I'm starting to think we've been had." Vernon muttered lowly, but not low enough for Harry to not hear.

_Rose? Care to do a Manual Override on this wall?_

He felt Rose reply, and the wall busted open, and Vernon and Harry just walked into the ally, and walked into the Pub, and quickly left, but not before that bunny lit a green cloak on fire.

They got out, and Vernon waddled over to a pay phone, inserting some coins.

He talked for a moment, and hung up.

"We are going to wait for your Aunt Petunia at the local park. Don't light anything on fire." Harry looked at the rabbit, who shot a puff of fire at his eyes, which Harry dodged.

Then the Rabbit's vicious red eyes turned up, and stopped throwing flames at Harry.

"Rose?" Harry asked, taking the rabbit out of the cage. It turned into a dark red pointed hat, which Harry put on.

"Nice and warm." Harry commented.

He felt Rose comment, and Harry spoke after feeling a little cold.

"No, I don't want you to light it on fire." Rose replied, and Harry felt a little cold for a second.

"Why would I...look, just don't light anything on fire, ok?" Rose agreed, and Harry felt that cold again. It seemed that each time she spoke to him he felt the chill when they are close to each other.

They got to the Park, and waited around for an hour, doing nothing. Aunt Petunia arrived, and they got home with Harry's magical school supplies.

All week he was forced to read the books, Because Aunt Petunia told him to, which was so completely boring to Harry.

Why?

Because Rose was too damn useful. Each time he had trouble with a part in the book, she would essentially just shove the knowledge into his head by giving him a vision of the authors memories on the subject, aka, them learning it.

He had to deal with massive headaches, but rose healed them. But this made Rose tired, and that meant that Rose wasn't able to defend him at night from the entities.

Those nights were not good nights.

Regardless, he knew everything in the books he had, which were only the first year school textbooks.

He also swore he wouldn't do that again because it hurt to do it.

After a week of doing nothing but re-reading the books, he was nothing but a ball of energy when Uncle Vernon was going to drive him to Kings Cross, and he would have to figure out how to get to school from there.

Harry let both Hedwig and Tulip (Names that because Rose liked to Possess her, and as suggested is a female rabbit.) out of there Cages, and Tulip was now able to look Harry in the eye without throwing fire at him.

"Alright, a little bit of freedom...Hedwig, go hunt a little, ok?" She hooted, and flew out of the open cupboard.

He turned to Tulip and per her a little, and she transformed into a hat, which harry put on.

Then took off quickly as it lit on fire.

"Rose?" Harry asked, and Tulip stopped burning, allowing him to put the hat back on, but with the tip of the hat still on fire.

"Thanks." Harry scratched the Tulip the hat on the left, prompting Tulip to become a bunny again.

Tulip did so, and Harry picked up Tulip off of his head and scratched her a little more.

"Harry, time to go!" Petunia called from the kitchen. Rose possessed Tulip, and turned into a hat, which Harry put on.

Petunia and Vernon were dressed nicely, and Dudley was in his uniform, ready to go to his school, and Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Are you going to wear that thing?" Dudely asked with a sneer. Then he felt his balls get cold.

"Never mind." He said, wisely deciding to ignore Harry the rest of the trip.

The drive to Kings Cross consisted of Rose possessing the driver of a rather slow car to pull off to the side, allowing traffic to pick up by a fair amount.

When they got to Kings Cross, Harry took out his stuff and stood in the parking lot with his stuff.

"Ok Rose, scout ahead please." Harry asked, and Rose complied.

A moment later, Rose came back, telling Harry of the Wizards and Witches just running though a brick pillar in between station's 9 and 10, but closer to 10.

"Alright...I really hope that isn't the suicide portal." He muttered, and walked over to the station and calmly brushed his hand against the Brick Pillar, and his hand went though.

"Good..." Harry muttered, dragging his trunk with him though the portal.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope this is ok...


	6. No matter what you do

Chapter 6 No matter what you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

The Hogwarts Express.

A fine looking train, but a crowded one.

"Rose, do you see any Entites?" Harry asked, and Rose gave a solid No.

"So...no one here is like me either." He said sadly.

He looked down with anger, was there anyone like him? Anyone cursed and blessed like this?

He entered the train, anger visible on his face as people moved out his way, yelping and overall showing surprise, staring.

He went to the last compartment, and took his seat, just dropping the Trunk to the floor, and punched the seat as hard as he could.

"Why? WhywhywhywhyWHY!" He yelled, punching the seat, then sitting down, tears in his eyes.

"No one here is like me..." He said slowly, trying to calm down. The lights flickered, and Harry snorted, wiping the tears away.

"Yeah Rose, we aren't going to hide. I've hid my whole life, no more." He said harshly, pulling out the wand he had.

It didn't so much as blow sparks like the books said it would. He tossed it in his trunk, and remembered the spells the books mentioned.

"Lumos." Harry muttered, hand pointed out. "Damn." He muttered yet again, shaking his hand.

"Rose, help me out please..." At this point he wasn't sure he was even capable of magic, never having done it before.

Rose looked at Harry's magic, and pulled a tiny fraction on it to Harry's hands, and they started glowing.

"Rose? What did you just do?" Harry asked, staring at his green glowing hands, at which Harry noticed something.

A weird growling sound.

"What the..." He felt that Tulip transformed. Wait.

FLLLOOOOSSSSHHH!

A jet of flame fired at his hands, which stopped glowing quickly. Harry carefully picked up the angry bunny off his head, and pet her gently.

"Rose? Did you cast the spell using my magic?" He felt a confirmation at that, and he breathed deeply.

"Do you have your own magic?" Rose told him yes.

Can you cast spells with it? He thought to her. she said yes, then the air around her glowed green, which made the angry bunny audibly screech, and go full tilt inferno.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry blinked at Tulip, who was on the other side of the room thanks to Rose's quick intervention.

The entire room was chard, and it was only thanks to Rose shielding him that allowed him to survive the inferno.

"Rose...never do that again. Ever." Rose spoke.

"Of course protect me from a fireball of death, but don't glow green around Tulip anymore." Rose replied.

"Ok, yeah if there is a monster, but for no other reason."

Then the door opened, and a red headed boy poked his head in.

Then left without saying a word.

"Great." Harry muttered. A moment later, the door opened again.

A blonde haired boy poked his head in, asking a question.

"Do you know where Ha...never mind, you're a special case." Closing the door.

"Rose?" Harry asked in a bit of anger. Rose acknowledged, and floated towards the two boys where were now arguing in the hallway.

She shoved them together by their shirts, knocking them out, then levitated them out of the train.

-0-0-0-0-

Killing them is so fun.


	7. You can not win

Chapter 7 You can not win.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Rose contemplated what she should do next. In all honestly she did not care if these two died.

They judged Harry, and by judging Harry they judged her.

She brought them closer to the window, and they were now punching each other to get a hold of the window first.

She started to inch them towards the window, just to prolog their fist fight. The Blond one had a mean left hook, but the Ginger had a rather nasty headbutt going off the blood gushing from both of their noses.

_Rose? What's taking so long? You aren't killing them are you?_

Rose replied as best she could, OF COURSE NOT.

She brought them inside, one at a time. She brought in the Blond first, then the Ginger.

She cast Lumo's on herself, and created fire on the tip of two of her strings, being practically made of them, and put them to both of their faces, then removed the flame and started moving it quickly.

Never. Mock. Harry. Potter. Again.

Then she removed the Lumos, put out the flame, healed the two as best she could, and returned to Harry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, what were you up to?" Harry asked, shooting a tiny golden spark out of his finger tip. Rose replied.

"Nothing huh? I guess it was really bad?"

Rose relented and gave him the memories. After a moment, and Harry cursing up a storm, Rose's two victims entered the room.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The first boy asked, the Ginger.

"Yeah, I guess Rose messed you you guys a bit." Harry said.

"Who's Rose?" The Blond muttered, rather upset. "The moment it started Crabbe and Goyle ran off."

"Look, she did heal you two, so no harm no foal?" Harry asked.

"i am willing to forgive this trespass, after all you did not know who i was..." The Blonde said with a hint of a smile.

"You're a little prat that pissed himself. Just look at your Robes." The Ginger snarked.

"Don't bother with the ginger, you must have heard him was screaming for mommy." The blonde said, turning up his nose.

"Look, you both know who I am, who are you two?" Harry asked.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy, and-."

"No one cares about your family, name's Ron Weasley."

"Of course you would say that, with your family being so poor and mine being so rich." Draco retorted.

"Well at least my family wasn't on the wrong side of history." Ron retorted, blushing.

"Weasley. Your a Ginger, you will always be on the wrong side of History." The Blonde said, brushing off the insult, idly reaching for his wand.

They both pulled out there wands, and Harry coughed.

"Does Rose have to put you both outside again?"

"Rose? I thought you..." Ron said, then Draco spoke.

"You didn't do that?"

"No, that was Rose, a friend." Harry said.

"That thing?" Both Draco and Ron said. Draco because he is racist, Ron because he is racist towards dark creatures.

"Of course. and you saw how strong she is." Harry said cheerfully.

Both Ran and Draco looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Harry's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"No. That is not a person anymore then a ghost is, I mean, it didn't even have a humanoid form!" Draco said, taking a breath. Ron spoke up.

"Sorry Mate, but that was a good joke. This Rose character couldn't be real. If anything it's probably just some accidental magic or some rubbish." Ron said, sitting down on the chard seat.

"She's real though!" Harry protested.

"She may be real, but she is not a she, she is a ghost at best." Draco stated, refusing to sit down on the chard seats.

"Nah, she'd have to be accidental magic." Ron said. Rose was not pleased, and considered possessing one of there bodies. Draco snorted.

"Please, in order for him to have such a powerful and independent burst of accidental magic last this long he'd have to have to..." Ron then interrupted Draco.

"Almost die around Dark magic? Kinda like when he looked your dad's master in the eye and won?" Ron taunted. Harry was about to ask the obvious question of WTF, when Draco opened his big mouth.

"Please Wesley, this is why your family is so poor. Deflamation of character opens up court cases."

"I don't think you are using that word correctly." Harry said.

Draco turned to Harry.

"Oh? And why is that?" Draco asked smugly.

"Well, in order to count as deflamation of character you have to prove that whatever statement is without a doubt false, and then you have to prove that it cause you some sort of financial loss, which is the maximum you can Sue for."

"Yes..." Draco said, now uncertain.

"Well, how is one person's word going to cause enough damage to make your family lose enough money to make his family go broke?" Harry asked, and Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it.

On one hand, he would love to just say that Ron's family did, but that would be admitting that his family managed to damage the Malfoy image.

"Wow. He's speechless." Ron said, now speechless himself.

They were silent for a moment, and Rose just cracked the window in annoyance.

"Stop it Rose." Harry muttered.

Both Ron and Draco left, and Harry sighed.

"Ok, I don't want to be in those guy's houses." Harry muttered. Rose responded.

"Yeah, I know they said that you don't exist. That's why." Rose talked back.

"What? Of course you exist, your not a ghost! You are not some byproduct of magic." Harry said confidently. And Rose asked a question.

"I don't know what you are, but I know what you aren't." Harry said, picking up a book. Rose spoke.

"Yeah, I know it's better that I not associate with those two. One thinks I stared death in the eye and the others daddy has a Master." Rose spoke.

"He never denied that his dad had a Master, just that legal action can be taken."

"Whatever...let's look at the houses...Ok...Blue for Ravenclaw, Red for Gryffindor, Yellow for Hufflepuff, and Green for Slytherin." Harry took one look at Tulip, and shook his head.

"Slytherin is out. Don't want to burn the school down..."

He thought about it for a moment, and crossed out Gryffindor after glancing at Tulip once more.

"Don't want to be looking for her for hours just because she blends with the curtains too well."

So, blue or yellow?

"Blue." Harry decided, he liked blue. Rose spoke.

"I know you like the color red..." Harry said, remembering the day she proved she existed to the Dersleys and got her name.

Harry was learning to trim the Rose Bush from Petunia as a punishment for Dudely's alarm clock going off in the middle of the night.

Harry said that "She Did It." Which proved that he did it in Petunia's eyes.

Suddenly the rose bush burst, with every petal forming into a humanoid form of a little girl.

She then touched Petunia's cheek, who fainted, she then dispersed.

The Rose petals returned to the bush, touching the flower buds, and healed reconnecting.

"Alright Rose...if I can't go to Ravenclaw, I'll ask for Gryffindor." Harry said, as the night started to come upon them, and Harry fell asleep muttering.

"Wake me when we get close to Hogwarts."

Rose sensed no entities near by, and looked around. She found that a boy was looking for a toad, and then found said toad less then ten minutes later, possessing it and going right back to the boy.

She pranked a few people, but nothing of importance happened other then confirming that people could sense her magical core.

Being an Entity sucked.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Longest so far. what do ya think?


	8. Bullies Beware

Chapter 8 Bullies beware.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry quickly changed and leapt off the train with the other student, leaving an apology note for the burnt out room.

He was told to leave everything by the prefects, and so he did.

He got on one of the rickety boats, and sat with three random kids, all of whom were staring at him.

"Look, I get it that I'm a little different, but can you stop staring?" Harry asked, then he realized something.

They were staring at his scar. That annoyed him to the extreme.

He ignored them as much as possible and was soon gaping at the castle. Majestic.

Soon they were in the Entrance Hall, with a stern teacher telling them to wait.

Then a fucking spook went ahead and started throwing ink pots at people.

"Rose." Harry muttered, as he deftly caught an ink pot with a sore hand, throwing it right back at him

Soon the spook, who was calling himself Peeves, screamed in agony and ran away, right as the ink pot would have hit Peeves.

Murmurers rippled though the group, and Harry shook his head.

"I hope he doesn't become a Monster" He grumbled.

Monster Entities were the souls of the dead that refused to pass on, and where angry. He tried to let Marge know that her dog was trying to speak to her once upon a time.

She smacked him when the dog was trying to say goodbye, and it became angry and soon became a monster Entity that Rose had no choice but to kill.

Soon the doors opened, and they marched into the Grand Hall, with four large tables and a fifth table at the front.

Then there was a simple stool with a old hat on it.

Names were called, and children went to various houses, Draco to Slytherin, Ron to Gryffindor, the boy with the Toad went to Gryffindor.

The odd thing about that?

The fucking Hat was talking.

He looked at Slytherin, and all that Green. He pondered going to Slytherin just to let Tulip have fun, but they would try and kill her, then Rose would kill them.

Yeah, not happening.

Then his name was called, and everyone was staring and things got quiet.

"Gee. I guess I'm going to have fun..." Harry muttered, and walked forward.

He put on the Hat, which spoke to him.

**"My, what an active...wait..."** The Hat stopped talking.

"You can talk to me, and you think I'm strange?" Harry asked.

**"Well, forgive me Mr. Potter, its not every hundred years I come across a person with Three Souls. Two occasionally, but never three."**

"What?" Harry asked.

**"Yes, the one in your Scar, your own Soul, and of course...Rose is it?"**

_You are reading my mind._ Harry thought.

**"Indeed. Now, the soul in your head has already been sorted into slytherin...you would be great there you know. You certainly have the mind for it..."**

_I don't think you want Rose to kill them all._ Harry responded. Rose spoke, and Harry could actually understand her perfectly.

_Sort me as well._ She said in a feminine tone, making Harry swear to himself to remember that sound. It was Rose.

**"Very well...goodness you are violent...but I guess that comes with having no body."** The Sorting Hat said.

**"What's this? Dear lord..."** the Hat was quiet for a moment, and Harry sighed.

**"Alright...I won't put you in Slytherin...let's see...both of you have a great mind, but not one for Ravenclaw. You both are anti-social, so Hufflepuff is out...meaning...GRYFFINDOR!"**

"One day your going to tell me about the Soul in my Scar." Harry muttered, as the hall erupted into cheers from just the Red Lions.

Harry spent the rest of the night just trying to settle in.

Rose spent the rest of the night exploring the castle, and generally scaring the ghosts in the school.

Harry was trying as many spells as possible without a wand, and was now able to cast a few basic spells.

It helped that he already knew the first year material thanks to Rose.

He fed Tulip after an hour, and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Harry woke up, he was blasted with information.

Apparently, he should have nicked some headache medicine.

This school was a fucking death trap.

A giant sleeping snake, a three headed dog, a DRAGON SLEEPING under the school, moving staircases...

The list went on.

Well, at least he knew the way around the school now. Only issue was he didn't know the passwords to those neat little shortcuts.

He washed up (Which helped with his headache.) and got ready for the first day, skipping breakfast.

He hardly ate it from habit, why start now?

-0-0-0-0-0-

I now see why I should have eaten breakfast. He thought to himself as he bit into a large chicken leg.

Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts first day.

He had to stop Rose from killing Professor Snape, and Quirrell.

Snape because he was a bully, and Quirrell because his Scar was reacting violently towards him whenever he looked at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Flashback.

Professor Snape marched into the room, and spoke.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death...Ah. Potter, our local..." He sneered. "Celebrity." Now Harry was confused as all hell.

"Potter! Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Harry jumped a little, and rattled off the answer.

"Draught of Living Death!"

"Two points for yelling in class." Harry's eyes narrowed, he just yelled not a moment ago himself.

"Let's try that again, where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked coldly.

"Ah...well, right now I would look in the supply cabinet, but I know that they are in Goat stomach's." Harry said sheepishly.

"Two points for lip. Now, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked, finally turning on Harry.

"There is no difference, they are the same plant." Harry said, begging Rose to do nothing.

"And the name they are meant to go by?" He asked.

"Aconite." Harry answered, glad that Professor Snape was backing off.

"Two points from Gryffindor, you will address me as Professor or Sir at the end of every sentence you speak to me." He said, causing Harry to mentally facepalm.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said.

"You should be. Now everyone turn to page..."

The rest of the class went like this, with Snape blowing up at Harry for his potions set.

"You utter moron! You had one job! One job, go and buy decent school supplies, you have the money you spoiler little prat! Well! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Items around the room shook, and Harry whispered in fear, just loud enough for Snape to hear him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Suddenly Snape was in the air, with his wand embedded into the stone ceiling.

Rose fling him into a cabinet with empty viles, the students freaked out, most fleeing the room. Some Slytherins and Gryffindors stayed to watch.

Rose then formed out of shards of glass, looking like and looked down at Snape. She was like a fractured ice sculpture, beautiful yet clearly deadly.

"Rose! NO!" Harry yelled, right as an arm of glass was reaching for Professor Snape, ignoring the spells sent from various students, all of the spells slammed into her a bright blue shield.

Rose turned to look at him, and the glass fell to the ground. That glass would have tore the Professor apart.

"Class Dismissed!" Snape said, standing up straight.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Longer by a hair, a slightly smaller one next.


	9. Reconciliation

Chapter 9, Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-

Quirrell was a simple case, he had to stop Rose well before she had a chance to do anything.

The scary part was that Rose confirmed that there was an Entity like being on the back of his head, and it knew about her now.

-0-0-

Flashback -

Harry stood in Quirrell's office, waiting for the possibility of a fight.

"So you know." Quirrel said, dropping the stuttering.

"Yes sir, you have an Entity also." Harry said.

"Entity?" Quirrel asked, restraining himself at his Lords orders.

"Rose is my Entity, I don't know what she is exactly, but I know you have something like her."

"Show me her." Quirrel requested, putting away his wand.

"Rose?" Harry asked, looking up into the air.

Rose responded, and glowed with Lumos.

"Very well, that confirms it." Quirrel said, smirking.

"Do you know what she is?" Harry asked.

"She is like a Wraith, but not quite. Easily one of the strongest I have seen. What can she do?" Quirrel said, relaxing considerably.

"She can move objects, talk to me, give me a shield, possess people and animals, she can give me the memories of people and objects, she can do spells and manipulate my own magic." Harry answered with the short list.

"Really? Well then, here. Tell me the memories of this." Quirrel said, giving him a butterbeer.

Harry cracked it open, and took a sip, and put it down, but still touching the bottle.

"Whenever you are ready Rose." Harry said, relaxing.

Quirrel looked on in wonder as Harry's eyes went to the back of his head, which rose up. a moment later he took a deep breath, and spoke.

"You got them for half off from the Hog's Head, from a bet with Hagrid. You then lost a dragon egg to him." Harry said, and Quirrel's eyebrows shot up.

"Sir, why a Dragon Egg?"

"Very well, the dragon egg was a spare, and I know Hagrid is capable of raising it properly."

"Alright sir. Could you teach me about Wraiths?"

"In due time. I have to speak with the Headmaster here soon." Quirrel said, standing up.

"Alright sir, I will see you later." Harry said, getting up and walking to the door.

"And Harry?" Harry turned to listen.

"Do not reveal that I have the entity, and I will stop stuttering. And I will know if you have told anyone."

Harry nodded his head, and walked out the door to his common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Less then an hour later, Harry was being escorted by the head boy to Dumbledore office. He was pretty sure it was because of what happened with Rose and Professor Snape. Time to get expelled already.

They were both silent as they walked, until the Head Boy knocked on a gargoyle twice, and walked off telling him to stay there.

The gargoyle slid out of the way, and the door opened.

"Please Harry, come in." A voice up the stairs said.

"Yes sir." Harry said, wanted to scratch himself. Rose tried to be inside of his body like Quirrel's Wraith.

She was able to, but it wasn't comfortable. His magic itched, as strange as that sounded.

"Harry, please sit down." The ancient voice of the Headmaster said, gesturing to a chair.

Both Snape and Quirrel were there, both standing imposingly next to Dumbledore. Funny, a few hours ago Quirrel being a strict character would have been a joke.

Harry sat down, and asked Rose to check the room.

"Now Harry, I understand that you have attacked Professor Snape..."

"It wasn't me, it was Rose." Harry said, and Dumbledore looked surprised.

"How do you...Ah. I understand. You remember...Harry my boy, Rose died a long time ago. She couldn't have done anything."

Harry stared at Snape, who sneered. He then looked at Quirrel who gave a clear look of, Don't reveal my secrets.

"She's still here. Professor, can you conjure rose petals please? A lot of them." The Headmaster looked at him in curiosity, but did so.

"Rose...go ahead." The Petals rose, and formed into a little girl. She then cast Lumos, glowing under the roses, then conjured up flames at her hands, keeping the fire from burning the petals.

"Harry..." Dumbledore said, now looking sad. A loud shrill was heard, and it somehow sounded sad. Everyone looked at the source of the sound, and a large golden bird was staring forlornly at the rose petals.

"That is just not possible. I'm so sorry, but she died that Halloween night." He said after a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

All three adults looked at each other, and Quirrel muttered.

"He doesn't know?" This made looks of panic flash across Dumbledore and Snape's face.

"Harry, tell me, what do you know of your past?" Dumbledore asked uncertainly.

"I lived with the Dersleys my whole life, and my birth parents were lowlifes that died in a car crash and left me there." Harry said.

Snape's face contorted into anger, Dumbledore looked displeased, and Quirrel was mildly surprised.

Dumbledore sighed, and spoke.

"Harry, what do you know of Lord Voldamort, also called 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or the Dark Lord?"

"Who?" Harry asked, looking confused. That answered the question for Dumbledore.

he then told the tale of what happened the night Harry's parent's, and Rose, died.

"What? Rose is my sister?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Your twin. She was murdered by the Dark lord, then he turned his wand on you."

Then Quirrel spoke up.

"Well, we don't know that for sure. But that is the leading theory."

"You get it now? You are a celebrity, everyone in the wizarding world would love to do nothing more then to lick your boots." Snape said sarcastically.

Harry and the still animated Rose stared at Snape, and Rose lit herself on fire, burning the rose petals into grey smoke that filled the room.

Snape had his wand out, and dispersed the smoke, right as he felt heat come near him.

She stopped moving, and the flaming hand stayed away from him.

"Professor, I would recommend not angering Rose." Harry said, his eyes in deep concentration, begging Rose to leave the man alone.

Snape muttered "Avada Kedavra" Then Rose was flung across the room, and Harry screamed in pain with Rose.

Both Snape took a step back when they caught a glimps of Rose, as she appeared in the visible spectrum for a split second, snarling.

It was as if she was a mass of black string, but emitting power and rage.

Dumbledore shot a red spell at where Rose was, and she just stopped. Harry could feel her, and it was like she was sleeping.

Harry then realized she was knocked out.

Dumbledore flicked his wand a few times, and the damage around the room was fixed.

"Alright. We need to do something about this." Dumbledore said calmly.

-0-0-0-0-

Well folks, last chapter for a while. I write about a page and a half every other day on , and this is an on-going fic.


	10. Skills I can't use, and Training

Chapter 10: Skills I can't use, and Training.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter.

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry walked out of the headmaster's office with Quirrel, almost on the verge of tears.

Dumbledore laid down rules for Rose, even though he was glad that she somehow survived all these years.

She didn't agree on both counts, and showed her displeasure.

And the headmaster showed various ways to handle a Wraith, Entity, whatever Rose really was.

He explained that spells that target a persons Magical Core hurt her, and worked.

As he saw earlier, The Killing curse, would only physically shove her a good dozen feet, which hurt, but a stunning spell would knock her out.

And now Snape knew this all too well, and Rose was not happy. Harry was not happy about the fact he tried to kill her, even if it was in self defense.

At least she was behaving now that the consequences were no longer landing directly on Harry.

Harry thought about what was discussed in the room, and clenched his fist in anger.

He was Harry Potter, the only person alive who took a killing curse to the face and lived. Literally the face.

He was rich, and his family died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

And apparently he was still live somewhere.

He would find him, and kill him.

Quirrel snapped him out of his thoughts by speaking.

"Now you have to become strong to be able to defend Rose." Quirrel said, causing harry to look at him.

"You were protected by her, correct?"

"Yes...your right. I need to get stronger." Harry said. _but not only for that reason._ Harry thought.

"Very well. You will visit me after History of Magic. I will be teaching both you and Rose how to defend yourselves." Quirrel said.

"sir?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You will be meet me on the seventh floor in the left corridor tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy failing to teach trolls ballet after history of Magic. I would recommend working on your spells." Quirrel said, stopping in front of the Gryffindor entrance.

"Yes sir!" Harry said, as Quirrel walked off stiffly.

That night Harry managed to cast the fire making charm, the levitation charm, the softening charm, Knockback Jinx and Lumos for now, with Rose moving his magic a few times until he was able to do it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry woke up early, and went to go eat, he was so exited.

Hermione Granger shared in this excitement, until Harry demonstrated his spell casting, in which she got jealous and walked off calling him a showoff.

That Charms class, Harry learned about wand waving, which was an utter disappointment.

In History of Magic, Harry almost fell asleep, so he amused himself with levitating the Chalk and writing down the what Professor Binns was saying, granted in small print.

It helped some people with notes at least.

After class, Harry was ready.

-0-0-0-0-

"You are not ready." Quirrel said, walking back and forth looking at Harry as he spoke.

"This is going to be harsh, you are weak. You have a strong core for your age, and so does Rose, but you have no skill, and no talent. We are going to rectify this. Right now." He said, stopping, and then turning around and entering a room that was not there a moment ago.

"Come in if you want to become powerful." He called from the room, and harry glared at his back, entering.

"Attack me." Quirrel ordered, his back still turned from Harry, hands cupped behind his back.

Harry glared at his arrogance, and prepared two spells in each hand. The Levitation charm and the Knockback Jinx, should make an intresting combo.

He fired off both, and Quirrel moved, dodging both and shooting a stunner at Harry. Rose brought up a shield, which managed to hold off the stunner, but it still hurt.

Harry started firing off Fire Making and managed to use the Softening charm on Quirrel's wand, making him toss it aside and start casting wandlessly as well. he was defusing the fires as he went, and harry knew he was clearly outmatched.

One hand had a shield, the other was firing off stunners, which Harry tried to dodge, and when he couldn't Rose protected him.

Rose started casting her own spells, and Quirrel was handling them all expertly, even when Rose cast Lumos right in his face, temporarily blinding him.

when ever rose tried to do something directly to Quirrel, his Wraith would counter it, but never moved to do anything to Harry.

Rose came up with an idea, which Harry agreed to. Harry and Rose cast the same spell, the knockback jinx, Rose's right behind Harry's.

Quirrel dodged, and Harry was shooting off spell after spell.

"Kind of arrogant to not use a wand boy." Quirrel said. Little did he know Rose was still connected to her spell, and was directing it to turn around and hit Quirrel from behind.

"It's not arrogance." Harry replied, right as Quirrel hit him with a single Stunner, making him fall to a knee.

"You managed to stay up. Interesting." Quirrel said, holding his hand out, he got his wand back, and it was no longer soft.

Quirrel sensed something, and turned around right as the spell hit him, knocking him to the floor, then harry striked.

"gah." He muttered, levitating the wand and bring it to himself, and holding out a flaming ball in his palm at Quirrel.

"I win Professor." Harry said, sounding tired.

"Interesting. Go ahead and shoot." Harry did, but at Quirrel's feet. Quirrel put his hand in the fire, and took it out a moment later.

"Immunity to fire, it's a good spell to learn." Quirrel said, and he wandlessly cast the disarming spell, taking back his wand and holding it to Harry's throat.

"I win." He said, and then removed it.

"Now tell me, how many spells did you and Rose cast? And realize that I only cast the stunner, summoning, and disarming spells."

"Rose and I used five spells sir." Harry said, now humbled.

"Now why did you not use your wand?" Quirrel asked.

"My wand is broken sir, it always was." Harry said.

"It is a lost art, using magic without a wand. It normally takes years to learn how to cast without a wand. How did you learn?"

"Rose could take my magic and move it. She helped me learn how to move my magic, she can see the inner workings of my magical core."

"I see." Quirrel said, then the two worked on spell combos, and how to properly fall, which was more important then Harry thought at first.

When they were done, they had an hour until dinner.

"Very good, finish your homework for the day, eat your dinner, and go to bed. I expect you to do better on Thursday."

"Sir? Why not tomorrow?"

"You have astronomy on Wedsdays, I will not tire you out on Wedsdays."

"Right." Harry said, then headed for the door.

"One last thing Harry, tell no one of this room." Quirrel ordered.

"Yes sir." Harry said, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-

What is Quirrel Planing?


	11. Bad Equipment, Fungus, and Flying

Chapter 11: Bad Equipment, Fungus, and Flying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry entered the Potions room, Rose was still with him, but she understood now that she could not attack people unless prompted to.

Class went by with Snape more or less utterly ignoring Harry or bullying him, but only after warning Harry to keep Rose on a short leash.

Or else.

They made a potion, and with Rose's help (after comparing it to cooking. Inaccurate, but it helped her get into a productive mood.) they managed to prevent an accident with Neville, and make a potion that, while not perfect, was passable.

Harry shook his head. Rose had to deal with the abuse of the Durselys all the time, Professor Snape was nothing.

Why she reacted so violently he didn't know. Maybe it was because he said they will not hide anymore, or it was because she was tired of taking that sort of abuse after so many years of it.

As Harry was taking a sample of his potion to give to Professor Snape, the now full vile shattered, getting potion all over his hand. Snape was quick to clean up the mess with a wave of his wand, dock fifteen points, and send him to the medical wing.

Rose didn't break the vile, what happened?

-0-0-0-

Snape was not a nice person. He knew it, the world knew it. But, when equipment breaks suddenly without explanation, he takes it seriously.

Was it an isolated incident?

He saw the whole thing, and was tracking Rose by her magical core.

She did not do it. He cast spells all over the room, and found out the issue. The stupid boy had a set of cursed vials, they would shatter when used.

They were useless for anything not malevolent.

Someone gave him these vials, not even someone that stupid would buy cursed vials for school work.

He would bring this to the attention of McGonagal, and she would handle this issue. The boy was one of hers anyway.

-0-0-0-

Harry walked out, as Rose was healing the boils that were on his hands, but she couldn't keep them down.

He made his way to the medical wing, and Madam Pomfrey wrapped his hands and gave him a potion, and Rose stopped healing Harry to watch the magical effects of the potion, and then tried to replicate the effects.

Harry made it to Herbology five minutes late, but with his hands now healing at a steady pace. That itched like hell.

Professor Sprout forgave him for being late, and the lesson continued on, learning about plants and fungus. Magical ones. But no one was taking any of the lessons seriously, Neville still had his Remembrall, Malfoy was talking about helicopters, and Ron was talking about hangliders.

All this rubbish about flying was annoying. Especially to Rose, who was always flying.

-0-0-0-

When Flying Practice DID come around, Harry discovered that a witch by the name of Madam Hooch was the teacher, and it was only the Slytherins and Gryffindors involved. Ten Gryffindors and ten Slytherins...how did they get an even numbers?

Harry shook it out of his mind, and focused on the task at hand. they were standing face to face with the Slytherins, and he was standing next to Hermione. Who apparently hated his guts for doing wandless magic and knowing the textbooks as well as her.

"Good Afternoon class." Madam Hooch said, walking in between the two rows of students. Everyone replied back 'Good Afternoon Madam Hooch.' in a dutiful tone. She then said good afternoon to a few of the students while putting on gloves. She then started speaking.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well? what are you waiting for? everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick." Harry did as told, with Madam Hooch telling them to hurry up.

"Stick your Right hand over the Broom, and say Up." Harry did so, and the broom smacked loudly into his hand. Causing Hermione to give him a dirty look.

Harry mentally sighed, and Rose gave a suggestion. Try connecting your magic to it like a Wand. Harry did so, and nothing apparent happened. He looked around, and saw that only Malfoy was able to get the broom up, but not as fast or hard as with Harry.

Almost everyone was yelling up, Hermione most of all. Ron, who was also next to him, yelled up and the broom smacked his face. Hard. This caused Harry to laugh a little.

"Shut up Harry." Ron muttered. Hermione managed to get the broom up, making her smile.

Once everyone was on their broom, Madam Hooch started giving instructions.

"Now, once you got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Everyone started to put it in between their legs, and Hooch continued speaking.

"And hold it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the edge." Everyone was mounted, and Hooch spoke.

"When I blow my whistle, I want every one of you to kick off of the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down." Everyone go anxious, and Hooch spoke.

"On my whistle, 3, 2..." and she blew the Whistle. Immediately, before anyone could react properly, Neville was up in the air, and Madam Hooch was trying to get his attention. He flew up, and soon it was apparent that he had no control over his movements.

_Rose...help him please..._

Rose moved, keeping up with Neville, thinking about what she should do. Eventually Neville flew though the students, and got himself hanging off a spike. Rose gave him a shield, and Neville fell down to no ill effect, but it was now apparent he was bleeding.

He was brought back to the group, and Harry saw the Broom just hanging in the air, as a thought occurred to him.

He reached out for it, and gave it an order.

"Down!" The Broom shot to his awaiting palm, he couldn't hold back the grin. He then looked around and everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked, and Madam Hooch just shook her head and ordered everyone to wait as she brought Neville to the hospital Wing. He had apparently he cut himself on the spike a little because Rose was trying to keep the broom steady for Neville. Madam Hooch left on the note that anyone that flies would be expelled.

After some gossiping of a bunch of students just standing around outside without a teacher, Harry now understood the implications of what he just did. Apparently the further away you can order a broom the stronger you were, and then there was the fact he had to overcome Neville's magic to override his orders. It was illegal in in Quidditch apparently to do that.

Eventually, Malfoy decided to take the spotlight off of Harry, and thus Gryffindor, and put it on himself and how stupid Neville was by taking his Remembrall.

Of course, Ron and Malfoy started butting heads about it, until Malfoy decided to go flying with the ball.

Harry rolled his eyes, and ordered Malfoys broom down, causing Malfoy to start yelling in panic. Rose took the Remembrall from him, and it floated into Harry's awaiting hand.

Malfoy glared at Harry, and Harry wondered what he would do.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mini Cliff Hanger.


	12. Power comes in many forms

Chapter 12: Power comes in many forms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond 2 Souls or Harry Potter

_Thought/Rose speaking_

**Magical items**

Text from books/letters/ect.

Normal.

-0-0-0-0-

"Tell me Potter. Was this worth it?" Malfoy asked, standing over harry with his wand pointing at our main character.

The tickling charm worked on Rose, and Crabbe and Goyal were keeping people from interfering, Slytherin as a whole had wands out. So did Gryffindor, but they were more nervous.

_The fucking tickling charm. Seriously? That was what would take Rose out the easiest? Snape used the fucking killing curse, and that only knocked her back a bit. Dumbledore used the stunning spell, and that only took her out for a little bit._ Harry thought with a bit of irony.

But the tickling charm? That made her lose all control, she couldn't do anything at all, he couldn't even communicate with her, and her laughter and apologizes were distracting.

_Time to make things burn._ Harry thought to himself, as he touched the ground, casting a silent lumos on the ground, making it spread under them. He would have to fight dirty.

"I don't know Malfoy. You distracted Tulip." Harry said, touching the brim of his wizerding hat.

And odd thing to have apparently, since no one but Dumbledore wore one in the school. "Tulip? That ghost thing is called Rose." Malfoy sneered.

Then Harry's hat transformed, fully awake. Tulip started to look around.

"Is that a bunny?" Crabbe asked, and everyone was just staring. From Tulips point of view, she was in a field of green, bright, glowing green, with a boy wearing green right in front of her, clearly hostile to the boy that gives snacks. This was not acceptable to Tulip.

Tulip practically snarled, quite cutely, and leapt like the mad beastie she was right at Malfoy's wand, biting it and went full tilt inferno. Thankfully for Malfoy, he knew the basics of stop, drop, roll, after removing his cloak and dropping his wand. Harry rolled out of the way, fully expecting this.

Everyone backpedaled from the sudden burst of flames, as Harry started casting. He used the knockback jinx on the Slytherins, who didn't react immediately because he wasn't using a wand. They started casting, along with the Gryffindors, in what was a childish battle where half of them could only shoot sparks which blinded the enemy.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, and to her utter amazement, everyone did. Except for tulip, who was a ball of fire, burning Malfoy's wand and eating the unicorn hair core. Around a pitch black circle of burnt everything.

"If you are going to break the rules, at least do it in a way that doesn't get everyone expelled!" She pleaded. Many of the Slytherins nodded their heads, some getting back up and brushing themselves off. Harry's now glowing hands dimmed.

"It's Malfoy's problem." Blaise Zabini said, putting his wand away first. The Slytherins all put away their wands, and then the Gryffindors. They looked at Malfoy, who was watching a bunny eat his wand. "Come on Malfoy, I'm not using a wand!" Harry yelled, getting the shakes now that the adrenalin rush was starting to fade. Draco shook his head, and laughed, smirking.

"Fine Potter, Let's see who's better on a broom." He picked up the Remembrall that Rose dropped when Draco fired off the tickling charm.

"Just remember you owe me a wand, don't worry. You can hand over the galleons later." Harry smacked his face, of course he owed him a wand. Tulip just burnt and ate his. Draco picked up a broom, and flew up with the ball.

"Harry." Ron called. "Don't call his broom! That's cheating!" Harry called a Broom to himself, feeling the hard smack to his palm. Rose was now back, and Harry asked her to back off, which she did. Harry shot up to Draco, who was now losing his smirk again. Draco started to try and fly circles around Harry, only to be unable to lose him, and harry almost plucked it right out of his hand.

Eventually, he yelled. "Fine Potter, CATCH!" He threw the ball as far as he could towards Hogwarts roof, and Harry hesitated for a second, and dashed for the Remembrall. He could see it in slow motion, himself catching it. He felt like he was going faster, and grabbed the ball, slowing down rapidly.

He almost hit a school window, but he didn't care. He flew down, and Draco was sulking while everyone, including many of the Slytherins, cheered. Apparently even Slytherins could appreciate a good show.

Rose gave Harry a warning, and Harry cursed.

"How..." Rose gave him the answer, she was at the window he flew by.

"How did she get down here so quick?" He muttered, as he sighed. Party was over.

"Harry Potter?" Professor Mcgonagall asked sternly, and everyone stopped cheering instantly.

"Follow me." Harry and Rose walked (Well, Rose floated.) towards Professor Mcgonagall and just silently followed.

He was going to get expelled. That was the only reasonable explanation. He would never make it up to his uncle for paying for his upbringing or paying for him and Rose to go to this school.

It was probably for the best. He was doing well for now, but he didn't make a single friend. Ron was close to one, but that was it.

Eventually, he was told to wait outside of a classroom, and he heard Professor Mcgonagall call for Professor Quirrell, asking for wood.

_Great, now she's getting the beating stick._ He scowled, but held his tongue.

He heard Professor Quirrell say of course, and a young fifth year Gryffindor came out and Professor Mcgonagall spoke.

"Wood." Oh. That explained that bit. "I found you a seeker!"

Harry's face contorted into all sorts of what the fuck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not as long as the others, but I'm not exactly feeling much reason to write.

I mean, I get the feeling that people don't like the fic. I'm not bribing chapters for reviews, but the only way I can know if you guys liked or hated the chapter is by reviews. Right now I only know for sure of s hand full of people, and this chapter is for them.


End file.
